Reservation under Fray
by MielAngelEyes
Summary: Clary, 24, needs some alone time. She decides to travel overseas without telling her best friend. What happens when there's a problem with her hotel reservation? An encounter with the bane of her existence, Jace Herondale, and her ex, Simon Lewis, whom she hasn't seen since the last day of high school. AH
1. Chapter 1 - Always expect the unexpected

**Hey everyone! Here is my first fanfic. I would love to get some feedback. Please note that English is not my first language. If you would like to be my beta, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Plain and simple.**

**Chapter 1 – Always expect the unexpected**

The sun was about to rise when the train finally made it to the train station. I had stayed awake most of the night, too excited by my trip to Normandie. It was my first time traveling to Europe and I couldn't wait to visit historic places that surely would inspire my drawings. I was a bit nervous though. I was traveling solo. I needed this time alone. The change of scenery would definitely do me good. I wanted to be alone and enjoy visiting, relaxing and going out without anyone telling me what to do and what to wear. Ok, I love Isabelle, she's my best friend. But sometimes, I liked to be myself. And do things for myself. This one month vacation was for me and only me.

If I was completely honest, maybe there was some things I was running away from. But I was not ready to deal with them yet.

The ride from the train station to the hotel wasn't that long, but with my suitcase and my backpack, I decided to take a taxi. It was almost six thirty in the morning and god was I tired. To stay awake, I had to tell myself that I would soon be in a comfortable bed, sleeping for a couple of hours. Jetlag was a bitch.

As I made my way to the reception desk, I wondered if Isabelle was still upset with me. I hoped not, we practically never fought, but even though my trip was planned since a couple of weeks, I had left pretty suddenly. I'd have to remember to give her a call in a couple of days.

The lady at the reception desk seemed nice enough. I smiled, exhaustion probably visible on my face. I told her I had a reservation under the name Fray.

She shrugged and walked away without a word. I was momentarily stunned. What the hell was her problem?

She came back a couple of minutes later with a big man with short black hair. He looked like a fucking sexy football player. Did I mention sexy? His friendly look made me feel somewhat comfortable even though the situation was kind of weird. I passed my hand through my ginger locks.

"Miss Fray, how are you? Welcome to beautiful Normandie."

The man was definitely American. I smiled at him and thanked him. He told me his name was Sebastian Verlac and that he was the manager of the hotel. I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Huh nice to meet you… I'll feel better when I'm fast asleep in a big big bed" I replied, unsure.

Mister Verlac had an uneasy smile.

"Yes, about that. I'm so very sorry Miss Fray. It seems there was a mistake with your reservation."

No. No, no, no, no. No! I reached for my bag.

"Look, Mister Verlac. Here is a printed version of the reservation I made online three weeks ago. What kind of mistake are you talking about?" I asked, handing him the paper.

"It seems that the room you requested has been booked twice for the same time. And the other person arrived before you."

However friendly he seemed, I was getting angry.

"So now it's my damn fault I wasn't here first? Just give me another room! Frankly, I just want to sleep right now."

It was Sebastian's turn to look anxious. He sighed.

"Here is the problem. The hotel is full for the week. There isn't any room available."

"And what do you suggest I do? Sleep on the sidewalk? I'm exhausted and it's already morning!"

Ok, I know I sounded like a complete bitch but I couldn't find it in me to care in the moment.

"Well, we could ask Mister Herondale if he would be willing to share the room until one is available. I know for a fact that every hotel around is booked. Of course, all of your meals would be on the house."

So I was supposed to sleep with a perfect stranger. What the hell. I sighed. I didn't really have a choice, now, did I? I nodded, hoping that this Mister Herondale wasn't some crazy pervert psycho. Izzy would be so proud. God, I was doomed.

I followed Sebastian through the lobby and to the room. He had the decency to take my suitcase. I waited while Sebastian explained the situation to the guy. I wondered why this man was so reluctant to share his room with a young woman. Any other normal man would jump on the opportunity.

Glancing in the room, I couldn't stop the surprised "Oh" that came out of my mouth. Of course he was reluctant. He wouldn't want a woman interrupting his one night stands.

"Jace Herondale!" I exclaimed.

The bane of my existence. It had been about seven years since I'd last seen him on the last day of high school. We hadn't been friends. He liked to torment me by kissing girls by my locker every day. I had dated his cousin Simon Lewis our senior year. I wasn't sure Jace would recognize me, but he surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

"Clarissa Fray! Are you telling me I'll finally have you in my bed?"

"Real classy, Herondale."

So he hadn't change. Always the ladies' man. How he could get anymore gorgeous was beyond me.

"You're even more beautiful than you were in high school" he said with a smirk.

My cheeks turned red within seconds. His golden hair was a little longer than I remembered. I liked it.

"How would you know, Jace? It's not like you saw me much when you were making out by my locker!"

"Feisty, I like it."

I turned to look at Sebastian, wanting to tell him that his plan wouldn't work after all, but he wasn't there. Jace invited me in. Now I was the one being reluctant. How the hell would I be able to sleep in the same room as I high school crush for a week? I sighed. My luggage was already in. Sneaky Sebastian.

"So, what are you doing in Normandie? Are you alone? I'm not sleeping in here if there's a girlfriend with you!"

He smirked.

"Not that I wouldn't like having a threesome, but no need to worry. You've got me all to yourself."

Kill me now.

His eyes pierced through me.

"I have to tell you though. Simon and Maia are next door. Simon told me he got an email from you three months ago. He was quite pleased."

Maia. She was the woman Simon married two years ago. He told me about her in an email. We had exchanged some news about each other, but not much. His relationship with Izzy hadn't work out in high school after I had broken up with him. How could I stay with him when I was crushing on his cousin? And how could he stay with Isabelle if he wasn't over me? It had been quite a messed up part of our life.

"What about you, Clare-Bear? You didn't bring your boyfriend?" Jace asked me, curious.

"I'm on my own as you can see" I said laughing. "I haven't been with anyone in a couple of months" I added.

Jace seemed genuinely surprised.

"Really? Well that's strange. Alec told me you had a boyfriend. In fact, he told me YOU were his girlfriend" he said with his eyebrow arched.

Oh. Right. Forgot about that.

"Yeah… Well, I'm not. But it's not my story to tell."

"O…K…"

I didn't miss the smile on Jaces's face. He invited me for a tea and we talked for an hour. When I couldn't keep my eyes opened, we decided that the bed was big enough for the two of us without it being awkward. His words, not mine. God, I had no idea how I would be able to sleep in the same bed without him noticing how he made me feel. My panties were in a twist already. How ridiculous could it be?

I decided to get some sleep now not to lose my day sleeping it away. Jace told me he was going to inform Simon of my unexpected presence. I nodded and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up to a delicious arome of coffee and bagels. I heard Jace's voice but couldn't see him.

"Simon, man, if you could see her… She's so beautiful."

I was surprised. He thought I was beautiful? He had to talk about someone else. I wasn't his type.

"Remember, when you see her, you had your chance. And you're married."

So he was talking about me. I was surprised by the tone of his voice. He wasn't playful. He seemed almost menacing. What was that about? And I couldn't help but wonder what the hell he found so beautiful about me. I was so small. And I had freckles. I guess I'd have to ask him about it sometime.

When Jace ended his phone call, I faked sleep not to let him know I had heard the end of his conversation. I didn't want to embarrass him nor myself. I felt him touch my hair and slowly opened my eyes, feeling nervous.

"Smells good" I said.

He offered me a cup of coffee. I was thankful, it would help me through the day.

"I hope you like bagels with cream cheese. I didn't know what else you might like. I went for the safe choice."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Jace. That's really nice of you."

His eyes mesmerized me. I couldn't believe he was so thoughtful. Could it be possible that Jace had changed? After I was done with my late breakfast, I went to take a shower, bringing my clothes in the bathroom. I wouldn't be caught walking around in a towel. Hum, Jace in a towel. My imagination went wild. God, I needed to get laid. I blow dried my hair and put them up in a ponytail. I was ready. As plain as I thought I was, I knew my jeans fitted perfectly as I knew my white cami hugged my curves. Thank you, Isabelle, for buying this for me.

When I walked back into the room, Jace wasn't there. I found a note on the bed saying he was in Simon's room and I was expected to join them when I was ready. I wasn't sure how I would react to seeing Simon again. Back in high school, I thought I was in love with him. Now I knew it had been more along the lines of passionate lust. He had been my first everything. Now, at 24, I still hoped I'd find true love someday.

I shook my head and sighed. I was about to knock on the door next to our room when it flew open. A stunning woman with long black braided hair appeared in the doorway. She glared at me and ran down the hall. I shrugged. Must be Maia.

"Jace? Simon? Anyone?"

"Clary!"

Simon practically knocked me down with his hug. His mouth was nearly on my neck and the contact felt so good. I shivered. Why was he still making me feel this way? It was a good thing Maia was out or I doubt she would have liked this little reunion. I felt as if I was back in high school. _Stop it, Clary!_

Simon released me but kept my hand in his.

"Jace was right" he said with a smirk.

One look at Jace's face made me fall back to Earth. By the angel, this was Simon. A married man. It wasn't right! God, I'd have to stay away from him. Sexual tension and frustration mixed together. I let go of Simon's hand and pleaded Jace with my emerald eyes not to be mad at me. You never forgot about first love.

"Well, old feelings die hard" Jace said harshly.

We'd have to talk about whatever was going on between us because it sure as hell wasn't nothing. He acted like he was jealous. Was he really attracted to me? I felt something. I was attracted to him. I wanted him. I sounded like those sluts that he used to date all those years ago. I want to kiss him and it hasn't even been a day.

"Simon. I need to talk to you. Now."


	2. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

**Disclaimer : I don't own Mortal Instruments. M for language. Please review!**

**Chapter 2 – Confrontation**

At the sound of Jace's voice, I got the hint and left, closing the door behind me. However, I stayed there, my head resting on the door. I sighed. What could I do now? It was obvious Jace was mad. Would he still want to share a room with me? I considered going back to my and Jace's room but I had to admit that I was curious because I could hear them arguing. I felt sorry. I shouldn't have accepted Sebastian's ridiculous plan. It would have cause less problem. What kind of manager was he anyway? _So much for alone time._

"What the fuck, Simon?! Have you forgotten the ring on your finger?"

"Jace..."

"Maia doesn't deserve this nor does Clary", Jace exploded.

"I thought you would understand, Jace. You're my cousin for christ sake! Talk about a fucking hypocrite! Don't tell me you like Clary. What about Kaelie, huh? She's waiting for you back home!"

"Shut the fuck up, Si! I'm not the one that almost kissed another woman. And I'm not married."

"Yet. You're not married yet."

I didn't need to hear anything more. Jace had a girlfriend. A fiancée! I was sad and angry. Disappointed. Mostly angry. I couldn't believe him. Didn't I ask if there was a girlfriend? I'd said 'here' but it implied... I sighed. I felt sorry for Maia too. I didn't know her but I wouldn't like to be in her shoes.

I was about to leave when I came face to face with Maia.

"They are going to fight for you. I know it."

Her voice was cold.

"What are you talking about? Simon's your husband. That must mean something. Besides, I don't go for married men."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know anything about my marriage. Simon still keeps a picture of you in his nightstand."

What? I was speechless.

"He doesn't know I know. He still regrets the day you guys broke up."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's been seven years. You don't need to worry about me, I'm not interested anymore."

She paused, staring at me. I was uncomfortable.

"You know, Clary, he only married me because I was pregnant. Then, I lost the baby."

"But... Why are you telling me this? You don't even know me. I'm sorry for what you've been through, but it doesn't concern me. I like Jace. But it doesn't matter anymore", I said sadly.

Maia snorted.

"Please. I know girls like you. If you want Simon, fight for him. Don't use Jace. He's been through a lot."

Her last words made me wonder what she was talking about, but I wouldn't ask her. I was losing my temper. Who the hell did she think she was?

"I don't want your Simon. It's not my fault he's attractive. And I won't regret what we had in high school. But that's what it was. A high school relationship. And I won't be the other woman. So the same goes with Jace."

Without looking back, I stormed into my room and fell on the bed. I needed to relax. Drawing would help me.

About twenty minutes later, Jace walked in. I didn't look up.

"Clary... Look at me please."

I glanced at him and closed my sketchpad as he sat next to me. I didn't want him to see my drawing. It was of him.

"I'm sorry for my attitude. You had nothing to do with the situation."

I shrugged. I was still mad he didn't tell me about his fiancée.

"I don't understand you, Jace."

"I don't understand me either."

I turned my head and looked at my hands.

"Clary, listen. I..."

He took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry for tormenting you in high school. I was a jerk to you and you didn't deserve it."

I stared at him, speechless. Jace Herondale was asking for my forgiveness.

"It's been years, Jace. I'm over it."

I waited, took a deep breath and added:

"Why don't you tell me about your girlfriend?"

Jace turned and stared at me. I stared back. It was hard to hold his stare.

"Which girlfriend?" he finally asked.

_Why does he look surprised? I can't deny he's got pretty good acting skills_. I remembered he used to act in school plays.

"The one you didn't want me to know about apparently. Or do you have more than one? Should I look into your little black book?" I said sarcastically. "I'm talking about Kaelie."

_God, Clary. Stop acting like a perfect bitch! It's not like you're dating the guy. Cut him some slack!_

"So you were eavesdropping on my private conversation?"

He had the nerve to yell at me!

"That's rich! You're the one lying! It's hardly my fault if I heard when you were yelling. Half the floor probably heard you and Simon!"

Jace paced back and forth until he finally said:

"I... I can't stay here right now. Sorry."

"Ok! Go away then!" I yelled.

He stormed out, slamming the door. I couldn't help the tears any longer. Fucking self-defense mechanism. Every time I felt threatened, I said things I didn't mean. A reflex I had developed in high school.

I couldn't understand Jace's behavior. He didn't seem like someone who was lying at the moment. And he looked hurt. I knew he'd once been a good liar but now, I came to the conclusion that I didn't know Jace anymore. It made me think about what Maia said earlier.

_He's been through a lot._ What could I do to ease the situation?

First, I knew I had to relax. I dried ma tears and decided to go check out the tour LeRoy. In a brochure, I learnt that it was the only high tower of importance remaining in the town. I grabbed my sketchpad and some pencils. I was ready to go. When I passed the lobby, I saw Sebastian Verlac and nodded at him with a small smile. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

The summer sun was shining on my hair and face. I enjoyed walking, looking everywhere. Caen was definitely a beautiful town. On rue Saint-Pierre, I saw two interesting stores. I noted the names down not to forget about them: Hotot and Par faim de Normandie. The first one was a store with all kinds of chocolates made in Caen. The other one was a gifts shop.

I finally arrives at the tour LeRoy. I didn't feel like going on a guided tour so I just looked around, read the informations about the site and took some pictures. I even asked an elderly woman to take a picture of me by the tower. I spoke a little French and found that it was easier to get around town. People always appreciated when tourists tried to speak their language.

Looking at the river, I decided to draw the beautiful landscape. I sat down on the grass and lost myself in my art for more than two hours. My students always told me I was the most passionate teacher they ever had.

It was time to get back to the hotel and face Jace. I hoped he would be there. I needed to apologize to him. I shouldn't have yelled at him.

Back at the hotel, I saw Sebastian on the phone. When he saw me, he waved, motioning for me to come see him. I hoped it was because a room was available for me. I smiled, made my way to the reception desk and waited until he was done with his phone call.

"Miss Fray, how do you enjoy Caen so far?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of it in my short time here, but I'm sure I'll enjoy myself" I replied truthfully. "Any news about a room for me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Is everything ok with Mister Herondale?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm pretty tired, I'll take a nap. See you soon Mister Verlac."

"Sebastian. Please, call me Sebastian."

I nodded and made my way to the elevator.

Once in the room, I noticed with disappointment that Jace wasn't there. I put my bag on a nightstand and laid down on the bed. Closing my eyes, it didn't take me long to fall asleep, dreaming of Jace's perfect face.

When I woke up, there was something heavy on my stomach. I tried to move but it was impossible. I opened my eyes and stopped to breath for a couple of seconds. Jace. I was shocked. Jace, asleep, had his arm around me, and he was pulling me to his chest.

_Don't hyperventilate. Don't hyperventilate, Clary!_

I couldn't help but think that it felt natural. Like we were meant to stay like this. My heart was beating so fast that I wondered how Jace was able to sleep. As much as I enjoyed being so close to him, I had to remind me that he was asleep and certainly didn't mean being so close to me.

Slowly I passed my hand his silky golden hair, careful not to wake him up and I sighed. It would probably be the only time I could touch his hair. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

Just then, Jace whispered my name.

The next time I woke up, Jace wasn't in the bed, but I heard water running in the shower and Jace was singing. I chuckled as I recognized the song Jessie's girl. I didn't know he was a Rick Springfield fan. I would definitely tease him with the Glee episode when the opportunity would come.

The water stopped and I mentally prepared myself for the semi-confrontation that was about to take place. I didn't want to fight with Jace. I wanted to apologize. And I wanted him to be truthful. I needed to know what was the deal with Kaelie. Was she his girlfriend or not?

When the bathroom door opened, I blurtedvan "I'm sorry". Then I looked at Jace. Really looked at him. Jace. In only a towel. Naked Jace. _Fuck, I'm screwed. Apologizing to a naked Jace, way to go, Clary!_ Why did he have to be so perfect? Is the greek god in front of me really smirking at me in only a fucking tiny towel?


	3. Chapter 3 - Nobody said it was easy

**Will I get more reviews if I don't make you wait too much for an update? Please! Disclaimer: Chapter title is from the Coldplay song The Scientist. I don't own The Scientist nor The Mortal Instruments.**

**Chapter 3 – Nobody said it was easy**

I knew right this moment that my cheeks were as flaming red as my hair. I was checking him out. And he knew it. A smug smile appeared on his plump lips.

"Like what you see, Fray?"

I turned my head, blushing even more. Was it even possible? God!

"Why didn't you bring your clothes in the bathroom?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I thought you were asleep" Jace said seriously.

He went to his suitcase and took some black boxer and jeans.

"When you're fully clothed, I'd like to talk to you, Jace", I said.

He nodded and walked back to the bathroom. Then, someone knocked on the door. I guessed it was Simon. He had a bad timing. I opened the door as Jace walked out of the bathroom. Simon didn't take time to greet me as he saw that Jace wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What the hell is going on here?! What happened to your shirt?" he yelled.

Jace shrugged.

"Strippoker. She won it off my back" he said nonchalantly.

If I wasn't so mortified, I would have laughed my ass off. Simon turned to me.

"Clary?"

"Chill Simon, you know he's only joking. What is it to you, anyway?"

"I'm only looking out for you, Clary."

"How chivalrous of you!" Jace said sarcastically.

I pleaded Jace with my eyes so he could just shut up for a minute. I didn't want another fight to start because of me.

"Was there a reason you came by or can we go on with our life? We've got things to discuss here. As in Clary and I" Jace added.

Simon glared at him.

"I'll let you be then seeing as I'm not wanted here."

He walked off, slamming the door. I stared at Jace, confused.

"What?" he said.

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Clary."

"Jace."

"It's not funny."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Could you stop saying sorry at the worst times?" Jace pleaded.

"Sorry."

We paused, staring at each other. We weren't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"Listen, Jace. I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didn't mean to do it. And I'm aware that your life is not my business."

"I like you, Clary."

"I li… wait. What?"

"My conversation with Simon yesterday made me think about some things in my life that I'm not proud of. And I want to be a better man for you. I like you."

"But… Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked, unsure.

Jace took a deep breath.

"Yes. But there's things going on that you don't know about and wouldn't understand."

Oh no, I was starting to see red again. _Breathe, Clary, breathe._

"Are you telling me that I'm not intelligent enough to understand the situation you are in?"

"No! Clary, don't put words into my mouth."

"Well, enlighten me then!"

"I… I can't. Not for now anyway."

I narrowed my eyes. It was hard to decipher if he was being truthful or not. I decided to not pond on this too much.

I nodded and stood up, taking my purse. Glancing at Jace, I told him I would talk to him when he would trust me enough to tell me important things. He didn't reply anything.

I missed my best friend. Isabelle would know what to do. I wanted to call her but I couldn't use my cell phone overseas and I wouldn't go back to the room. I decided now would be the ideal time to talk to Simon and maybe he'd let me use the phone in his room. I hoped Maia wouldn't be there.

I knocked at the door and waited. Maia opened the door. _Damn!_ She didn't even look at me and left. Huh. She didn't need to hate me so much.

"Simon? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Clary? What are you doing here? Where's Maia?"

I entered the room and closed the door.

"I don't know, she opened the door and left."

Simon was surprised but didn't comment.

He patted the couch beside him and I sat down. I took my hand in his. I was uncomfortable but didn't slip my hand away.

"Do you remember what it was like when we were together?" He asked me.

"We were kids, Simon" I replied softly.

"Yeah… We were. Clary, I have something to tell you."

I interrupted him.

"If it's something you wouldn't say in front of your wife, then maybe you shouldn't tell me, Simon."

He sighed, defeated.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Clary."

He let go of my hand.

"So…" he started "what is going on between you and my cousin?"

"Nothing…"

"Clary, I know you better than that."

"It's so complicated, Simon… I don't know what to do or what to think anymore. I came here to get some peace to straight up my life and it's getting worse."

I didn't want to explain the real reason behind my decision to come here. But I knew that Simon suspected I liked Jace. I didn't see why he shouldn't know. Maybe he would tell me some of the things Jace didn't want to tell me.

"You know, I heard part of your conversation with Jace yesterday. Does Jace has a fiancée?"

Simon seemed shocked.

"Please, Simon, tell me the truth!"

Simon stalled, like he was weighing down his options. Finally, he answered.

"Yes, Kaelie is Jace's fiancée. It's a complicated situation and I know he would much rather not be in. He's trying to find a way out. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more about this."

"So… he… He doesn't love her?"

Simon laughed.

"Are you nuts?! Of course not!"

"How was I supposed to know?! He told me he liked me today."

"Yeah, I knew he would. You know, he was into you in high school. But I beat him when I asked you out first."

It was my turn to laugh. It was unbelievable. Jace had made my time in high school a living hell with all the lip-locking he did with those sluts. He couldn't possibly have had feelings for me.

"Don't lie to me, Simon!"

"I assure you he liked you. He used first grade tactics to get your attention."

I smiled softly.

"I was pretty jealous. I thought you would leave me and go to him. It's a good thing you didn't give me a reason to fight him. I would have lost for sure!"

We laughed again. It felt good to talk to Simon. I was glad we would be able to remain friends.

"Do you mind if I call Izzy from your phone?"

"Go ahead. I'll go look for Maia."

"Thanks Simon."

I hugged him and took the phone, dialing Isabelle's number.

"Hello?" my best friend answered after the fourth ring. She seemed out of breath.

"Izzy, it's me. Am I calling at a bad time?"

"Clarissa Elizabeth Fray, where the fucking hell are you?!" she yelled.

_Damn, she used my full name. She knows I hate it when she uses my fucking full name!_

"Huh… In Caen?" I said more like a question.

"What?! Are you crazy? You fucking went overseas by yourself?" Izzy went ballistic. "What about shopping?! We could have gone together at least. Clary!"

"Izzy, please, listen to me."

"Ok, but you better have one hell of a reason to go without telling me."

"Can we talk about my reasons some other time, I've got more important matters to deal with that need your attention."

"You've got me now. Spill, Fray."

"Jace is here. With Simon. And his wife."

"The greek god?"

"Yep."

"And where's the problem in that?" Isabelle asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said about Simon and his wife being here? Oh and the fact that I share a bed with Jace!"

"I don't give a damn about the gamer geek and his wife! Tell me more about that bed that you share with the greek god. Is he good?"

"Izzy!"

"What? I want to know! I heard the rumors, you know."

"Who didn't?" I asked sarcastically.

"Clary, I'm flying over there. It's obvious you need me. See you soon! I'll call you!"

"But…"

I didn't have time to ask her about her job or anything at all. She hung up on me. _Great._


	4. Chapter 4 - Explications & Complications

**Here is the next chapter of RuF. I hope you enjoy it. Please, review to let me know. Sorry for the delay, I've been sick since Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. **

**Chapter 4 – Explications & Complications**

I hung up the phone and sighed. Isabelle was always acting spontaneously. She never stopped to think beforehand. I envied her sometimes because I was the absolute opposite most of the time.

I decided to take a walk by the river to clear my mind. It was a cloudy day but it wasn't cold. The wind was blowing softly, moving some strands of my hair. I liked days like this. Seeing kids smiling and laughing at the playground, couples walking, holding hands. It gave me hope. Hope that someday, I would get something like it too.

I needed to find a way to stay calm and talk to Jace without yelling and saying mean things I didn't mean.

He needed to trust me.

What kind of situation was he in anyway? Let's get the facts. _Think, Clary._

1. Kaelie is his fiancée.

2. He doesn't seem to want her to be his fiancée.

3. He said he likes me.

4. He's gorgeous. Ok. So not an important fact right now! _Think straight, Clary!_ So, 4. Kaelie is not here.

Racking my brain, I couldn't find a reason why he would have no choice to marry her. Even if she came from money (something that I knew nothing about), he didn't need it. He was wealthy of his own. I had heard of the opening of his own fitness center specialized in martial arts two years ago.

My list didn't help me to understand what the hell was going on. And I didn't know this girl at all. But it didn't matter. I always fought for the ones I loved. I wouldn't make an exception. I liked Jace Herondale and I would fight for my man. Yep. My man.

_You're going down, bitch!_

Later in the evening, I got back to the hotel after having done a little shopping. I waved at Sebastian and he smiled at me. I was about to go to the elevator when he called my name. I made my way over to him.

"Hi Sebastian."

"Bonjour Miss Fray."

"If I get to call you Sebastian, I insist you call me Clary."

He smiled and nodded.

"Clary, I need the receipts for your meals. I told you the hotel would pay for them."

"Oh, yes, that's right. I forgot about that."

I took them out of my purse and handed them to him.

"And obviously, the price of the room has been credited back to your card. Mister Herondale insisted to put the room fees on his card only."

"Oh… Thank you, Sebastian."

I nodded, taking my shopping bags and made my way to the elevator.

Unlocking the door, I entered the room and heard Jace's voice. He was talking on the phone.

"I told you I was making this trip with Simon, why the hell don't you believe me?"

I let my bags down by the bed, making my presence known.

"What? How do you even know about that?!" Jace cursed, still talking on the phone.

I was about to leave to give him some privacy, but Jace turned to me and mouthed 'don't go' so I took my sketchpad and sat down on the couch.

"Kaelie, please, don't do anything stupid. You promised!"

I didn't want to listen to his conversation anymore and I wished I could shut my ears off. I opened the sketchpad on a blank page and began to draw Jace's expression. His brows were furrowed and he wasn't smiling but I still thought he was the most beautiful human being on the planet.

"What? So you made the announcement. What the fuck? I thought we had agreed on eloping in a month in Vegas."

Man was he not happy at all.

"Whatever, Kaelie, you know you'll get your fucking big wedding anyway. Do whatever the fuck you want. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And he hung up, throwing the phone on the bed.

"Troubles in paradise?" I asked.

"Dealing with Satah would be easier. Fuck, I hate her!"

I wished I understood. Jace came and sat beside me. I didn't have time to close my sketchpad before he saw the drawing.

"Wow. That's what I looked like talking to my fiancée. Peachy."

"Yeah…"

I turned my head and found myself staring into his mesmerizing eyes. Our faces were so closed my heart missed a beat. Jace's eyes went to my lips and then to my eyes again.

_Oh my god, he's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me!_

And he did.

His lips met mines. It was soft at first. Then his tongue asked for entrance, which I granted.

Kissing Jace was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I couldn't imagine something feeling better than this at the moment. But abruptly, he pulled away.

My heart was beating so fast.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I shouldn't have done that."

I sighed.

"I know."

"I guess now is a good time to explain what the hell is happening, right?"

I gasped.

"You… Are you sure? I mean… Of course I want to know, but…"

"Yeah. I owe it to you. I like you, I already told you that. But I can't be with you, Clary. The situation is so fucked up. I'll tell you everything, but please, promise me… Promise me you won't say a word of it to the Lightwoods" Jace pleaded.

His face was so serious.

"Huh… Ok, but why?"

"They really can't get involved in this. I mean it, Clary. Promise."

"Ok, ok! I promise not to say anything to the Lightwoods. Happy?"

"No, but I don't have a choice."

We stayed silent for a moment. I was gathering my thoughts and Jace was probably doing the same.

He glanced at me with a sad smile.

"I wish things were different" he whispered.

He took a deep breath.

"You obviously know that Alec is running for president, right?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course."

"Kaelie's sister used to work for him a couple of months ago."

"Ok…?"

"She found some big dirt on him that would ruin his campaign and his chances of becoming president. Kaelie wanted me so bad that she decided to take the informations to force me into marriage. She knew I would do anything for Alec. He's always been my best friend and his campaign is so important to him…"

Jace didn't look at me when he said that.

"But… Do you know what those informations are?" I asked him.

He sighed.

"She won't tell me, but I know her. She's not lying. And I can't say anything to Alec or she'll send the informations to the press. So I have to pretend that I love her and I have to marry her next month."

It was a lot to take in. But suddenly, I knew. I knew what this was about. It was so fucking obvious. The one secret Alec was hiding from Jace.

"Jace… You can't let a bitch run your life. Why don't you have a talk with Alec? How would she know anyway?"

"She knows everything! She even knows you are here, that's why we were arguing earlier. I can't let her ruin Alec's career."

"But Jace! You and I both know Alec. He wouldn't want you to sacrifice your happiness for him."

_You're so selfish, Clary…_

"I know! That's why I'm doing it. He would do the same for me. You have to understand."

"I do understand" I muttered. But I didn't like it.

I cried silently. Jace held me while I cried on his shirt.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again… I… I didn't know it would be so hard to give you up, Clary."

I didn't reply and cried again. He wasn't the Jace I used to know but he was all the same.

I had to find a way to get the bitch to back down, but I couldn't break the promise I had just made to Jace.

I would have to have a chat with the one and only Magnus Bane.

"By the way, Isabelle is on her way here," I let him know even though I knew he wouldn't be happy with this situation. "It was definitely not my decision. I called her this morning and she yelled at me and said she was coming," I added. "And why doesn't Izzy know about your soon to be wedding? Had she known, she would have told me for sure."

"Yeah she would have. Kaelie wanted to keep it a secret until she thought it was time to tell. She made the announcement this morning."

We kept silent, both of us lost in our thoughts.

It was Jace who broke the silence.

"I need to relax. I'm going to swim in the pool than relax in the spa. Do you want to join me?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

I nodded.

"It gives me a reason to try on my new bathing suit."

Jace smirked.

"Gladly," he said, his eyebrow rising suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and looked for my new green bikini in one of my shopping bag and made my way to the bathroom, closing the door.

I took a couple of deep breaths as I put on my bikini. I was a little shy to show off so much skin.

_Clary, don't forget that Jace doesn't even know you like him too…_

When I walked out of the bathroom, Jace was already in his shorts, waiting for me. I took two towels, handing him one and covering me with the other.

I caught Jace staring.

"You're beautiful, Clary."

I smiled shyly.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go!"

We remained silent on the way to the pool, but it was a comfortable silence.

The pool was deserted. I put my towel on a chair and tentatively put my foot in the water. I smiled. It wasn't as cold as I expected it to be.

Jace went all the way in and when he emerged from the water, my breath caught in my throat and dirty thoughts invaded my mind. Jace was sex on legs.

"Like what you see, Fray?" Jace joked.

"I thought it was already established that I liked what I see…" I said boldly.

Jace didn't say anything as I saw his eyes hood with desire. He swam toward me slowly, not breaking eye contact.

I gasped as he caressed my cheek, lust overpowering me. I couldn't stand it so I kissed him with all the passion I had in me. And he kissed me back just as powerfully.

Then, there was a flash. We turned our head just in time to see a photographer taking off running.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, really mad.

"Fuck! Kaelie…"

We were doomed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Izzy the spitfire

**Please, review! I don't even know if you like the story or not! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. **

**Chapter 5 – Izzy the spitfire**

Jace and I were on our way to our room when we heard Simon's voice along with Maia's. They weren't yelling but by the tone of their voices, I knew they weren't exchanging pleasantries either.

When we turned on the corridor next to our room, we saw them. Maia frowned when she saw us. Simon had his back to us so he didn't know we were there.

"Maia, I'm sick and tired of your never ending anger and jealousy. You're never happy when I'm around."

"Simon, we'll talk about that some other time," Maia said sharply.

I was pretty sure Simon would nod and let it go, but he didn't.

"I want a divorce."

I gasped and Simon turned around, staring at me.

Then the door to my room opened and Izzy appeared. That made Jace react.

"How the hell did you get in there?" he asked.

"I thought I heard voices," Isabelle said shrugging. "I told the front desk guy that I was Clary's sister. He gave me a key card and said he would do anything for Miss Clary." She turned to me and added with a smirk: "something you want to tell me, Clary?"

I rolled my eyes and caught Jace's frown. _Guys._

"My life doesn't need to get more complicated that it is, Izzy. How did you arrive so fast?"

"I took one of Alec's jets. Oh. Hi Simon."

And she blushed. Isabelle Lightwood blushed.

"The world has come to an end," Jace smirked.

Maia stormed into her room. Simon was still staring at Izzy. Yep, old feelings die hard, that's what Jace had first said.

I sighed as we all entered the room.

"Clary, you could have told me the hotel was all booked. And there's only one bed in here!"

"I tried, Izzy, remember the phone call when you hung up on me?"

"Ah, yes, how could I forget that you share a bed with the Greek god over here," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Talking about me, Fray?" Jace said, sitting on the couch and motioning for me to do the same.

"Don't you think there are more important matters we have to discuss, Jace?"

"Yeah, like I just told Maia I wanted a divorce," finally said Simon softly.

_Yeah. He did tell her that. In front of us._

Simon was fidgeting. Izzy looked everywhere but at Simon. Jace didn't seem that surprised.

"Why did you do this, Si?" I asked him.

He sighed and stopped playing with his hands.

"She is not happy with me. I am not happy with her. We're really not working well together," he explained.

"Don't you think you should talk to her?" I added.

"Yeah. I'll go talk to her now," he nodded.

Jace was telling Isabelle about what happened with Kaelie (Yep, I had totally convinced him to do it) when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Simon with a piece of paper in his hands. Jace stopped talking and looked at Simon apprehensively.

"What happened, Si?" I asked him, worried.

He handed me the piece of paper and said: "She left." I took it and read it out loud.

**Simon. You're right. I'm unhappy with you. Send me divorce papers, I'll sign them. Go back to her.**

**Maia**

Go back to her? Did Maia still think I was after Simon? How dense could she be? Or maybe she meant Isabelle…

Yep, I could definitely see it now that they had both matured. I would need to do a little matchmaking.

"Izzy, hum, I've got two beds in my room if you want to share the room with me."

"Oh. Well, you know, I don't mind sharing a bed with Clary, I mean, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable…" Izzy stuttered.

Wait. Isabelle never stutters.

"Oh no, Isabelle Lightwood, I'm not giving up my bed. Forget it!" Jace said, shaking his head.

"What? Jace! Is chivalry really dead?" Oh I knew that tone. Isabelle was on the verge of panic.

"Anyway, Maia is gone, you wouldn't make me uncomfortable," Simon added.

"It's settled, then," Jace replied firmly.

"Well, if it's settled," Izzy said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine, Izzy, don't worry!" I told her.

"How would you know? I'm stuck with the sexy gamer," she whispered. "Oh my God! I said sexy!" she whispered more loudly.

Jace and Simon looked at us, puzzled.

I shrugged, shaking my head. I turned to Izzy.

"So, Simon?" I asked, whispering.

"So, Jace?" she mimicked.

I didn't reply because I noticed Simon staring at us. And then, Jace was staring too. We were all staring at each other. Until we heard a cell phone ring.

"Damn!" Jace cursed. "I have to take this…"

"Go ahead, Jace, God knows your fiancée can't stand a day without talking to you…" Simon said.

"Shut up, Si," Jace shouted.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered. We were all looking at him, waiting to hear everything we could.

"Hey Kae! How are you?" Jace asked, giving Simon a pointed look, telling him to really shut up. "What? Kae, darling, what are you talking about?"

Izzy snorted.

"Darling?" she laughed.

Simon laughed too. I scowled.

"Oh. So now you are following me?" Jace asked, raising his voice. "You know very well I don't want to be with you, Kaelie. You want to be with me. You know what? I'll just talk to Alec and I'll be done with you!"

"Jace, don't do this. We'll figure it out but don't make her mad," I whispered, taking his hand.

He sat down and calmed himself, squeezing my hand.

"I'm sorry, Kae, I didn't mean it. But I don't like being followed. Yeah I kissed Clary. It was a high school fantasy, ok? It won't happen again…"

It hurt me to hear him say that, even if he was holding my hand. When Jace hung up, we all let out the breath we were holding. Finally, Jace told us what Kaelie had said.

"She is giving me one last chance. If she hears I "cheated" on her again, she will send her informations to her friend who works for the New York Times."

Isabelle and I shared a look. I knew she was thinking what I was thinking.

"I don't understand how you just put up with her shit. If you don't talk to Alec, I will. I'm quite certain I know what big secret Kaelie thinks could ruin my brother's career and frankly, it would do him some good to finally let it out," Izzy said without pausing to take a breath. How she could do this was beyond me. "I'm out of here. Simon, show me to our room, please" she added.

Simon gave me an apologetic smile and followed her out.

Jace was still silent, caressing my hand with his thumb.

"Clary?"

"Yes?"

"You know, what I said earlier on the phone… I didn't mean it. You are not only a high school fantasy."

"Oh." _Really coherent, Clary._

"Do you have any idea what Isabelle was talking about?" Jace asked, his face showing a hint of hope.

"Huh…. I think I do, yes," I told him, meeting his eyes.

"And… Do you think that whatever the secret is, it won't have the consequences that Kaelie thinks it will?"

"I'm not sure about that, Jace. But what I know is that if you're not willing to talk to Alec about the situation, you definitely have to talk to someone. And I know exactly who is that someone. Magnus Bane."

"The weird designer?" Jace asked with a mix of surprise and confusion showing on his face. "I don't understand how he could be related to any of this."

"Jace, believe me, he is indeed related to the situation. I'm not letting you marry Kaelie. I… I like you too, Jace."

_There. I said it. I like him! I like Jonathan Christopher Herondale!_

I saw something flash in Jace's eyes. Then his smile lit up his face.

"Come on, Clary, We need some rest" he told me as his hand lingered on my cheek, making me blush.

I nodded and walked to the bathroom, taking a t-shirt and boy shorts with me. I took a quick shower, as I didn't feel like washing my hair now. When I got out of the bathroom, Jace was already in bed. He smiled when he saw me, and I slowly made my way to the other side of the bed. I climbed in, and got under the covers, breathing in Jace's exquisite scent which was very manly. It made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked me, putting his arm around me.

"I'm perfectly fine now," I replied snuggling into him.

This sensation ought to be what perfection felt like, I thought, as I drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6 - Magnus the magnificent

**I really need to stop reading so much fanfics and actually write some. Someone wants to kick my butt for making you wait?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

**Chapter 6 – Magnus the Magnificent**

I woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of the phone on the nightstand. I cursed. Who the hell was calling at 3 am? I turned around and saw that Jace was still asleep. I took the phone to stop the noise and mumbled: "Yeah?"

"Clary, it's me. Join me in the lobby, please, it's an emergency!"

"Izzy, what…?"

Once again, Isabelle Lightwood hung up on me. As silently as I could, I put on a pair of black sweat pants and a green tank top. I stole Jace's hoodie and put it on too. It smelt of him. I didn't care that it was too big. Taking the key card, I left the room to join Izzy in the lobby. I wondered what the hell the emergency she was talking about was. I saw that she was already there, biting on her nails.

"Izzy, what's going on?"

"Clary, I did something terrible," she told me in a hushed tone. Before I could ask her what she was walking about, tears spilled on her cheeks.

"Oh, Izzy!" I said as I hugged her.

When she stopped crying, we sat on a couch, hidden by a giant flower vase. Izzy's eyeliner and mascara were all smudged. _So much for waterproof._

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked her softly.

Isabelle took a deep breath.

"I… Oh my God I can't believe I did this. I… I slept with Simon!"

I didn't know what to say. She could always find a way to take me by surprise. Completely. I could only stare at her.

"By the angel, Clary, I slept with a married man; don't you have something to say?"

"Huh… Well… It's a technicality. He is getting a divorce", I stuttered.

Isabelle contemplated what I said and finally sighed.

"Yes, he is. I should have waited though."

"Izzy, things happen for a reason. I'm not saying you should sleep with him again before he is finally free, but don't judge yourself so harshly. God knows we all make mistakes," I told her, taking her hand. "I made out with Jace and he has a fiancée."

"Yes, but you and I know that he won't marry her and he doesn't even like her."

"I know that. But… I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I really like him, Izzy…"

"Fight for him then!"

We shared a smile and Izzy exclaimed:

"We really have to get in touch with Magnus. Good thing I have his number. And I know he is somewhere in Europe."

"Thanks, Izzy. I'm glad you came. I should have told you I was leaving. But you know, with everything that happened with Jared…" I trailed off.

"It's ok, Clary, I'm not mad at you. So huh, I'll send a message to Magnus and tell him to call me ASAP. I think we should meet him just the two of us first."

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Isabelle saw my hesitation and added:

"Clary, you know that Jace has no idea about Alec's preference in men. And I'm pretty sure he's going to suspect something when he meets Magnus. I feel like I owe this to my brother to tell him himself. I know he wanted to keep it a secret from Jace, but he'll change his mind once he knows what's happening…"

"I know what you mean, but Jace will be angry we're keeping this form him."

"I take full responsibility. It's my idea after all."

I sighed.

"I guess you know what you're doing…" I conceded.

We decided to get back to our rooms silently.

Jace was wide awake when I entered the room. I smiled at him.

"A girl meeting," I told him before he could ask.

He nodded and smiled.

"Does it have anything to do with the noises I heard last night?" Jace asked with a smirk.

I blushed as Jace came behind me and murmured in my ear:

"I can't wait to make you scream my name in ecstasy…"

"Always so sure of yourself, huh?"

"I know it will happen eventually, and I know you know it too."

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. I loved the way Jace touched my skin, making me shiver most of the time. I loved our bantering too. I really hoped everything would fall into place and we would have a chance to try to have a relationship.

Jace let me go, telling me he was going to take a shower, a cold one at that. I chuckled; pleased with the effect I seemed to have on him.

Later that day, Izzy called and told Jace she was kidnapping me for some shopping time between girls. No boys allowed. He wasn't pleased but decided to go swimming with Simon. He kissed me on the cheek before I left. _Swoon!_

"So, what's the game plan?" I asked Izzy once we were outside.

"We're meeting Magnus on Skype in a café Internet. He's in Spain for the rest of the week."

"It was nice of him to get back to you that soon!"

"Yeah, well, he owed me," Izzy said, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Do I want to know what this is about?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Probably not" Izzy laughed.

The walk to the café Internet wasn't long and when we arrived, we were relieved there was only one other person. We didn't want anyone to know about who we would be talking about. We wouldn't be saying his name, but better safe than sorry.

Isabelle took place at a computer at the far end of the room. I approved her choice; we would be more at ease to have our private conversation here.

She connected to her Skype account and immediately, there was a call from Magnus. She clicked on the video conversation so we could see him.

"Hi!" we said, waving. He waved back with a big smile.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" he asked, taking off his sparkly sunglasses.

"We have a situation."

"You always have a situation, Izzy, dear. Let me guess, wardrobe?"

I snorted. It was definitely Izzy's character to call Magnus day and night to talk about fashion.

I calmed down as Izzy shot me a look.

"It's a serious situation," she said. "Remember Jace Herondale? You Know Who's best friend?"

"You Know Who. Very clever, Izzy. Of course I remember my lover's best friend.

"Someone is forcing him to marry her. She menaces him to spill some big secret that could ruin You Know Who's career."

"What?! Who's the bitch?! I'll kick her ass with my sparkly foot!" Magnus shouted.

"Kaelie…" I didn't have time to finish, Magnus was shouting once again.

"The actress? Man, she's got tons of bodyguards."

"Yeah, that's her. So, we suspect that she's using You Know Who's choice in sexuality. I know he thought he could keep it a secret for longer than this, but Magnus, we have to talk to him. We can't let Jace marry that brat."

Magnus paused, and then nodded.

"You're right. I've been trying to convince him to make his coming out for quite some time. I'm tired of hiding. And I wonder what your role in all of this is, Clary."

I blushed. I was about to reply but Izzy beat me to it.

"She's in love with Jace!"

"What? Totally not!"

"And denying it, I see!" Magnus said smiling.

"I hate you both."

"You know you love us, Clare-bear."

"And I wonder why most of the time", I told them, sticking out my tongue.


	7. Chapter 7 - The plan that backfired

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own The Mortal Instruments. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. **

**Chapter 7 - The plan that backfired**

So Magnus had a plan. And I was totally against it. Jace would be so mad. But Izzy and Magnus had told me they would take full responsibility it. _They better do, because it sucks!_ Izzy was putting too much trust on this plan. Magnus the magnificent. Tss.

So Magnus was cutting his break short and was coming to Caen to put his plan in drive. He was supposed to be here in two days. Then, he'd speak with Jace. Izzy would have to tell him she had arranged a meeting with them, but we wouldn't tell him we had told Magnus everything about what was going on.

After everything was decided, Izzy brought me shopping. She said her dad had given her a brand new credit card with absolutely no limit and she wanted to give it a try. I refused but she didn't listen anyway. When was Isabelle Lightwood listening to me anyway?

We hadn't talked about Simon at all. I knew she wanted to, but I didn't know what to tell her that would ease her view of herself. I wasn't one to judge, but it didn't mean I knew how to react. I wasn't a relationship expert. Yeah, I was a crappy friend.

What didn't help me was that I couldn't get Jace out of my mind. I always thought of him, of the feel of his lips on mine, of the sweetest things he whispered in my ears. Even the dirtiest things. Yep, definitely the dirtiest. And I couldn't wait to do the dirty things he kept promising me. _Mind out of the gutter, Clary._

So now I was waiting for Izzy, in the dressing room. She'd told me to strip and wait for dresses I'd have to try on. I sighed. Dresses. They would be too shorts, I could bet my annual salary on it.

"Clary, I've found a couple of dresses for you to try on. Take this!" Isabelle said, putting a pile of clothes on the door.

When I saw how many there was, I couldn't help but shout: "A pile? Are you serious? It will take a fucking year to try all of those!"

"Clary, don't be a party-pooper and try them on. Pretty please!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're doing the doggy eyes even if I can't see. Alright, I'll try them on but promise I can veto anything you want to buy me."

"Ah, Clary!"

"Promise, Izzy, or I'm leaving!"

"Damn you're a dickhead when you want to. You sound like Jace, Jeez!"

I laughed at that.

The first dress was a black strapless dress. It looked really sexy. When I tried it on, I had to admit that it fit perfectly. Since I was short, the dress wasn't too short. Damn it would have barely covered Izzy's ass if she was the one wearing it. I decided that I liked it.

The next one was a bright yellow and I wasn't too sure about the color because of my hair color. I liked the cut but I put it in the maybe pile. I would have to ask Izzy if it was available in another color.

After trying on at least a dozen more dresses, Izzy brought me jeans and tops. Fortunately, Izzy found the dress I liked in deep blue. I loved it. I was tired of trying on clothes after an hour. Izzy reluctantly agreed to go back to the hotel.

"I'm going to pay for this; it won't take too long, Clary."

I nodded and waited for her outside the store.

"Miss Clary! What a nice surprise!"

Sebastian…

"Bonjour, Sebastian. How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm great! Are you here on your own? Maybe you would like to go to a coffee shop with me" he asked eagerly.

_Wait. What? Is he asking me out? Jeez, Izzy, come back here. NOW!_ I hoped telepathy would work.

"Hum… actually, I am here with…"

"Clary, I'm done!"

_Thanks!_

"Ah, yes, your sister", Sebastian said, dejected.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, my sister Isabelle. We need to go. See you around, Sebastian!"

I released a long breath, walking away.

"Thank God, you saved my ass!" I half whispered.

Isabelle blinked a couple of times when she saw that Sebastian was staring at us.

"That guy is creepy. Isn't it the guy from the hotel?" she asked.

"Yeah, he asked me out. It was awful."

She flat out laughed.

"Ah, maybe we should tell Jace, he'd kick his ass. It'd be funny as hell."

"Yeah…"

I started walking faster. There was a funny feeling in my stomach and I couldn't pinpoint what was wrong. I had a bad feeling that something would go very wrong.

"By the angel, Clary, why are you walking so fast? I should have asked Simon to come shopping with us. He would have taken those bags for us."

"There's something wrong, Izzy, I have a feeling. We have to hurry!"

Isabelle nodded. She always trusted my bad feelings. When we arrived at the hotel, we saw Simon. He was leaning beside my room door.

"Clary!" he exclaimed. "You don't want to go in."

He put his hands to block the door.

"What's going on, Si?" Izzy demanded.

Simon looked panicked.

"You really don't want to go in, please, Clary. Come to my room…"

"Simon, let me through. Where's Jace?"

I pushed him and unlocked the door. Beside the door, in the entryway, there was a pink suitcase with a pink purse on top.

_What the hell?!_

I walked in, confusion and anger boiling within me.

And there, on the bed, was Jace. On top of a girl, kissing her. _Kae-fucking-lie._

I sucked in a breath and ran.

"Fuck!" I heard Jace.

"Fucking bastard!" Izzy yelled at him. She followed me and slammed the door.

It hurt so much. I thought he would do anything not to be with her. I thought he wouldn't kiss her. I thought… Damn! She's his fiancée. And I'm nothing to him.

"Clary…" Isabelle said softly.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Izzy… I don't want to talk. Please, keep him out of here. I don't want to see him."

She hugged me.

"Ok… I will. When you're ready to talk…"

"I know."


End file.
